yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 001
、遊星！！ | romaji = Raidingu Dyuerisuto, Yūsei!! | english = Yusei, Turbo Duelist!! | japanese translated = Riding Duelist, Yusei!! | alternate = | chapter number = 1 | japanese release = August 21, 2009 | japanese cover date = October 21, 2009 | usa release = December 7, 2010 | usa cover date = January 2011 }} "Yusei, Turbo Duelist!!", known as "Riding Duelist, Yusei!!" in the Japanese version, is the first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed August 21, 2009 in the 10/2009 issue of the''V-Jump'' magazine. It was later reprinted in the January 2011 issue of the American Shonen Jump magazine, and in volume 1 of the tankōbon. Summary Intro In the year 20XX, Yusei Fudo and Sect Ijuin prepare to Turbo Duel along the pipes of a large factory. Surrounding platforms are occupied by a large audience cheering them on. Sect believes that today will bring him victory. However the crowd generally think Yusei will win and doubt Sect received rare cards from the Skeleton Knight. Sect notices the audience is teasing him, but Yusei advises him to take no notice. The Duel The Duel starts and both duelists race along the pipes. Sect is impressed with the speed of Yusei's Duel Runner. Yusei goes first and Summons "Junk Blader". He equips it with "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge", raising its ATK to 2600. Sect is surprised to see a monster with such high ATK Summoned on the first turn. Yusei Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. A member of the audience yells at Sect, asking if he thinks he stands and chance against Yusei and suggests that he give up. Sect starts to worry, but Yusei shouts back some encouraging words and Sect gets a grip. Sect begins his turn. He Summons "Armored Bee" and uses its effect, "Poison Needle". It fires its stinger at "Junk Blader", cutting its ATK in half. "Armored Bee", with 1600 ATK attacks "Junk Blader", whose ATK is now at 1300. "Armored Bee" tears "Junk Blader" in two, dropping Yusei's Life Points to 3700. However the effect of "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge" activates and the sword is sent spinning in Sect's direction. It hits him, dropping his Life Points to 3200. Yusei activates "Pride of the Warrior" reviving "Junk Blader" and protecting him from being destroyed this turn. Much to Yusei's surprise, Sect claims to have foreseen that. He plays "Turf", Releasing "Armored Bee" and Special Summoning "Great Poseidon Beetle" from his hand. Still in his Battle Phase, Sect has "Great Poseidon Beetle" attack "Junk Blader" with its "Trident Spiral" attack. "Pride of the Warrior" keeps "Junk Blader" from being destroyed, but "Poseidon's" effect allows it to attack an Attack Position monster up to 3 times per turn. After the barrage of attacks Yusei's Life Points are left at 1600. The impact sends Yusei swerving out of control, allowing Sect to pass him. The audience are astonished and Yusei compliments Sect on his move, but believes he will still win the Duel. The audience start to cheer on Sect now, much to both Sect and Yusei's pleasure. Yusei begins his turn and draws "Quick Spanite". He Summons it and Sect worries, realizing it's a Tuner Monster. Yusei tunes "Quick Spanite", who's Level 3 with "Junk Blader", who's Level 4 to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior". Sect points out that "Great Poseidon Beetle" has more ATK, but Yusei smiles and explains the effect of "Quick Spanite"; since it was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, it can decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by 500. The hologram of "Quick Spanite" reappears. Its head detaches and launches into "Great Poseidon Beetle", lowering its ATK to 2000. Yusei next plays "Arms Regeneration", equipping the "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge" that was in his Graveyard to "Lightning Warrior", raising its ATK to 3200. Sect starts to panic, but Yusei continues. He plays "Overflowing Treasure", which gives "Lightning Warrior" a further 500 ATK for each card in both players' hands. Its ATK soars up to 5200. Yusei declares that he's attacking "Great Poseidon Beetle" with "Lightning Warrior". He speeds-up, catching up to Sect before the monsters battle. Sect takes 3200 Battle Damage, enough to drop his Life Points to 0. As his Life Points lower, he is sent flying from his Duel Runner. Aftermath Sect lies on the ground, feeling bad for losing to Yusei again. Yusei walks over and helps him up, complimenting him on a great Turbo Duel. He tells Sect that he's improved and accepts him as a rival. Sect's eyes start to flood with tears and he shakes Yusei's hand. Sect's spirits rise and he announces that he'll get back at Yusei. He gets up on top of a tank and holds two cards up to the sunset. He clasps them together and prays that he'll be given rare cards to beat Yusei. Puzzled, Yusei asks somebody nearby what Sect is doing. The man is surprised that Yusei doesn't know of the urban legend; when a duelist clasps their cards together at sunset, the Skeleton Knight appears to give them rare cards. Yusei smiles and looks up at Sect. Suddenly the earth starts to shake. People suspect that the factory may be in use, but this can't be as it's been closed. Yusei notices something happening to Sect and dashes over to check it out. Sect is pulled on top of a pyramid-shaped structure, which Yusei is certain was not there before. Everyone else starts to run away. The platform at the top of the structure resembles an altar as fire shoots from the four vertical pipes in the corners. The Skeleton Knight from the legend appears on the altar, mounted on a skeleton horse and holding Sect at the end of his lance. He states that it's ridiculous that such a loser asked him for a wish, and drops Sect from the lance. Yusei demands that the Skeleton Knight hand back Sect. However the knight holds up a Duel Disk and challenges Yusei to a Duel. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Sect Ijuin Turn 1: Yusei Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Blader" (1800/1000) in Attack Position and equips it with "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge", increasing its ATK by 800 (1800 → 2600). He Sets a card. Turn 2: Sect Sect Normal Summons "Armored Bee" (1600/1200) in Attack Position and activates its effect, halving the ATK of "Junk Blader" (2600 → 1300). "Armored Bee" attacks and destroys "Junk Blader" (Yusei: 4000 → 3700). Sect takes 800 points of damage from the effect of "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge", as "Junk Blader" was destroyed (Sect: 4000 → 3200). Yusei activates his face-down "Pride of the Warrior", Special Summoning "Junk Blader" in Attack Position from his Graveyard, as it was destroyed by battle. At that time, Sect activates "Turf", releasing "Armored Bee" to Special Summon "Great Poseidon Beetle" (2500/2300) in Attack Position from his hand. "Great Poseidon Beetle" attacks "Junk Blader" three times via its own effect, as "Junk Blader" is in Attack Position (Yusei: 3700 → 3000 → 2300 → 1600). Turn 3: Yusei Yusei draws and Normal Summons "Quick Spanite" (1000/800). He tunes the Level 3 tuner "Quick Spanite" with the Level 4 "Junk Blader" to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. Yusei activates the effect of "Quick Spanite", reducing the ATK of "Great Poseidon Beetle" by 500 (2500 → 2000). Yusei activates "Arms Regeneration", equipping "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge" from his Graveyard to "Lightning Warrior", which increases its ATK by 800 (2400 → 3200). He then activates "Overflowing Treasure", increasing the ATK of "Lightning Warrior" by 500 for each card in both players' hands (ATK: 3200 → 5200). "Lightning Warrior" attacks and destroys "Great Poseidon Beetle" (Sect: 3200 → 0). Yusei wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.